Los gemelos no se doblegan
by Chronayuuki Rosemary
Summary: Albus Dumbledore estaba seguro de su trama, lamentablemente para el, los gemelos Potter no eran en absoluto maleables, criados como herederos de un duque ingles, son en definitiva, no como el deseaba.EN REVISION.
1. Aviso (¡no es una mala noticia!)

!Hola!

Lamento el no haber dado señales de vida en los últimos meses, pero todo tiene una explicación.

La historia ha llegado a bastantes palabras **( ¡mas de diez mil!)** y he decidido pausarla por el momento, ¡pero no os preocupéis!, no la voy ha abandonar.

He visto que a lo largo de esta historia hay muchos errores gramaticales y algunas cosas confusas, yo no puedo corregirlo todo ¡no soy tan buena!, a si que, **¡he emprendido una gran búsqueda!** , os preguntareis cual es esa, pues...

 _UNA BETA_

Lo se, lo se, no es una gran búsqueda, pero para mi es algo muy necesario, no puedo dedicarme a escribir y preocuparme también por los pequeños detalles, y después de mirar por mas de 100 betas posibles en este lugar **(hay muchos betas) ¡** por fin la encontré!.

 **AnneMary8**

Ella ya ha empezado a editar mis historias, le llevara un tiempo corregirlos todo **(es una historia muy larga, bueno, no demasiado)** y os prometo que en cuándo estén reemplazare los capítulos y continuaremos la historia.

Revisad lo capítulos, ya están el prólogo y el primer capítulo.

¡ Gracias por vuestra paciencia!


	2. Prólogo

**No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. Éste pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia es pura imaginación mía, y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella. Sólo me pertenece el personaje de Leia Potter.**

 **Los gemelos**

 **Prólogo.**

Era de noche, oscura y fría, un 31 de octubre de 1981. El Mundo Mágico celebraba alegremente la caída del Señor Oscuro y poco les importaba el paradero o salud de los ya reverenciados niños-que-vivieron.

Esa misma gélida y brumosa noche de octubre, al sonar el reloj a la medianoche, el Señor Oscuro había tratado de asesinara la familia Potter, Lily y James Potter habían, lamentablemente, fallecido; sin embargo, los gemelos Harry y Leia Potter sobrevivieron yderrotaronal Señor Oscuro. El cómo no importó, el Mundo Mágicocelebraba

En otro lugar, se estaba llevando a cabo una conspiración que involucraba a esos niños.

Albus Dumbledore, el estimado director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se regocijaba. Su falsa profecía había funcionado maravillosamente. Ahora, mientras miraba a los gemelos en una cesta en la puerta de la casade su tía materna Petunia, después de haber desestimado a su subdirectora y sus reales preocupaciones, sonrió.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, estando seguro que sus vidas serían miserables hasta que cumplieran los once años y recibieran sus cartas de aceptaciónde Hogwarts, y entonces se presentaría como su salvador y tendría dos peones maleables.

Sonriendo mentalmente y felicitándose por su buen trabajo, se apareció estando seguro de sus planes.

Poco sabia él que, cuando enviara las cartas, dichos peones no serían para nada como él creía.


	3. Capitulo 1

**No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. Éste pertenece a J.K. Rowling, esta historia es pura imaginación mía, y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella. Sólo me pertenece el personaje de Leia Potter.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuando el viejo se dio media vuelta y se apareció con un fuerte sonido parecido a un disparo, una figura sombría y alta, envuelta en un manto negro,salió de su escondite, se acercó a la cesta y miró con interés a dos pares de ojos verdes muy atentos **.** Con regocijo extendió una mano y acarició suavemente las mejillas regordetas causando un gorgoteo feliz de ambos bebés.

Levantó la vista y examinó las barrerasque rodeaban la casaque el viejo imprudente y ávido de poder había colocado. Barreras de sangre…ese tonto no sabía con lo que estaba jugando.

Unas barreras de sangre en un barrio muggle se anclarían a las fuentes más cercanas mágicas, siendo éstas las de los gemelos. Succionaríanávidamente su magia poco desarrollada, mal formando su núcleo mágico, aunque pensándolo bien…tal vez ese era su deseo. Nadie quiere peonestan poderosos y examinando sus núcleos éstos eran fuertes para unos niños tan pequeños. Eran fuertes a pesar de las múltiples ataduras a su magia y habilidades, eso jamás lo permitiría,pensó. Levantando su pálida y nívea mano rompió las ataduras suavemente liberando su magia sin daño para ellos, de hecho, pudo observar como el color volvía a sus caras y suspiraban de alivio.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su pálido rostro y con otro ademán de su mano deshizo las barreras aún no ancladas a los pequeños. Cogió la cesta y entonces vio la carta, con curiosidad la recogió y la leyó, quitando antes las múltiples compulsiones y hechizos que tenía. Un hechizo de odio mágico que haría que los muggles odiarán todo lo mágico; una compulsión que haría que jamás pensaran en abandonar a los niños; y otros muchos hechizos que garantizaban que la estadía de los niños en esa casa fuese un Infierno.

Cuando terminó, podía sentir su ira elevándose. Prácticamente les animaba a maltratar a los niños, matarlos de hambre y someterlos, siempre y cuando no los mataran; incluso les prometía una retribución monetaria bastante alta por su trabajo. Destruyendo la carta con su poder, agarró mejor la cesta y se desvaneció del número cuatro de Privet Drive para no volver jamás.

Reapareció en un lugar sombreado y se movió sin ser visto hasta llegar a su destino, Gringotts, el Banco de los Magosdirigido por los goblins,necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas antes de dejar los gemelos en su nueva casa. Pasando por entre los guardias, los cuales se tensaron notando su presencia, se deslizó hasta llegar a un puesto donde podía llevar acabo sus negocios y deshizo el hechizo que lo volvía invisible. El goblin de puesto palideció y se estremeció violentamente.

Su sonrisa se amplió aterrando aún más al pobre. Decidiendo acabar con esto cuantoantes, retiró su magia y presenciapara darle un respiro al goblin.

-Buenas noches, Maestro goblin. Tengo un asunto que atender aquí y me gustaría mucho que se hiciera rápidamente, tengo mucho que hacer esta noche.

-P-por supuesto...- tragó audiblemente -Gringotts estaráencantado de ayudarle, y le aseguramos rapidez para sus negocios. ¿Qué desea?

-Aquí están mis hijos **-** levanté la cesta **-** Deseo un ritual para averiguar sus herencias, también me gustaría que dichas herencias se congelaran hasta su undécimo cumpleaños, cuando las reclamarán ellos mismos con su sangre y magia; que nadie pueda quitarles ni una sola hoz, y si hay herencias que no están en sus bóvedas que les sean devueltas...- sonreí mostrando todos los dientes- con intereses.

-De inmediato,¡Griphook!- un goblin vestido con un uniforme más baratoapareció -Lleva a nuestro ilustre invitado- me presentó con la palma hacia arriba y el dorso hacia el suelo-a una sala para una herencia de sangre, y que el que esté a cargo de las bóvedas se encargue de sus negocios, ¡date prisa!- el maestro goblin hizo una breve pausa para inhalarhondo -Mi señor- lo miró -Siga al joven, se encargará de escoltarle hasta la habitación.

Siguió al joven goblin por pasillos laberínticos hasta una puerta la que abrió con un _Mi señor_. Entró por delante de él y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio hecho de madera oscura y se acomodó.

Mirando hacia la cesta a los gemelos, que se estaban poniendo inquietos, pensó que tendrían hambre, así que conjuró dos botellas de leche y las mantuvo en el ángulo correctopara alimentarlos. Cuando terminaron los golpeó suavemente con su magia hasta que expulsaron el aire y, dejándolos nuevamente en la cesta de mimbre, vio cómo se quedabandormidos poco después, abrazados.

Levantó la vista y observó al goblin que esperaba pacientemente.

-El ritual de herencia- ordenó -Ahora que duermen.

-Sí, Mi señor, necesitaré unas gotas de sangre de cada uno en estos pergaminos.

Extendió dos rollos y una daga encantada con la mano temblando.

Asintiendo, cortó los dedos de cada uno y dejó caer unas gotas en cada pergamino. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que aparecieron las palabras de color rojo como si alguien las escribiera, cuando terminó lo leyó:

 ** _Hadrian James Potter Evans._**

 ** _Nacido el 31 de Julio de 1980._**

 ** _Hijo de Jameson Charlus Potter y Liliana Marie Evans._**

 _Heredero de la noble familia Potter. Por sangre paterna._

 _Heredero de la antigua familia Black. Por sangre paterna._

 _Heredero de la muy antigua y noble familia Peverell. Por sangre paterna._

 _Heredero de la muy antigua y noble familia Slytherin. Por conquista._

 _Heredero de la muy antigua y noble familia Gryffindor. Por sangre paterna._

 _Heredero de la muy antigua y reverenciada familia Emrys. Por magia._

 _ **Herencias:**_

 _Potter: bóveda familiar, bóveda de confianza, mansión Potter (escondido por_ _barreras_ __ _antiguas), casa en Godric Hollow (destruida), diario de Jameson Charlus Potter, retrato de Jameson Charlus Potter._

 _Black: bóveda familiar, mansión Black (escondido por barreras_ __ _antiguas), casa de Grimmauld Place número 12 (escondido por barreras_ __ _antiguas), casa Noir en Francia (escondido por barreras antiguas)._

 _Peverell: bóveda familiar, mansión Peverell (escondido por barreras antiguas), castillo Peverell (escondido por barreras antiguas), Capa de Invisibilidad (en posesión de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Piedra de la Resurrección (en posesión de Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ __ _hórrocrux), Varita de saúco (en posesión de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, por conquista)._

 _Slytherin: bóveda familiar, castillo Slytherin (escondido por barreras antiguas), 1/4 del Castillo de Hogwarts, Relicario de Slytherin (en posesión de Tom Riddle, hórrocrux)._

 _Gryffindor: bóveda familiar, castillo Gryffindor (escondido por barreras antiguas), 1/4 del Castillo de Hogwarts_ _, espada de Gryffindor (escondida en el Sombrero Seleccionador)._

 _Emrys: bóveda familiar, castillo Emrys (escondido por_ _barreras_ _antiguas), Camelot (escondido por barreras antiguas), diario de Merlín, varita de Merlín._

 _ **Habilidades:**_

 _Núcleo mágico 100% antiguamente 80% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Magia Pársel_ __ _100% (antiguamente 90% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Metamorfomagia en desarrollo 10% (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Magia_ __ _Elemental en desarrollo 10%._

 _Animagia sin desarrollar (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Telekinesia en desarrollo 20% (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Nigromancia 100% (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Vínculo alma gemela (antiguamente bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 ** _Cataleia Lilian Potter Evans._**

 ** _Nacida el 31 de Julio de 1980._**

 ** _Hija de Jameson Charlus Potter y Liliana Marie Evans._**

 _Heredera de la noble familia Evans. Por sangre materna._

 _Heredera de la muy antigua y noble familia Grey. Por sangre materna._

 _Heredera de la muy antigua y noble familia Peverell. Por sangre._

 _Heredera de la muy antigua y noble familia Ravenclaw. Por sangre materna._

 _Heredera de la muy antigua y noble familia Hufflepuff. Por sangre materna._

 _Heredera de la muy antigua y reverenciada familia Le Fay. Por magia._

 _ **Herencias:**_

 _Evans: bóveda familiar, bóveda de confianza, mansión Evans (escondido por barreras antiguas),_ _diario de Lilian Rose Potter, retrato de Lilian Rose Potter._

 _Grey: bóveda familiar, mansión Grey, castillo Gris (escondido por_ __ _barreras_ __ _antiguas)._

 _Peverell: bóveda familiar, mansión Peverell (escondido por barreras antiguas), castillo Peverell (escondido por barreras_ __ _antiguas), capa de invisibilidad (en posesión de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore), piedra de la resurrección (en posesión de Tom Marvolo Riddle, hórrocrux), varita de saúco_ __ _(en posesión de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, por conquista)._

 _Ravenclaw: bóveda familiar, castillo Ravenclaw (escondido por barreras antiguas), 1/4 del Castillo de Hogwarts, diadema de Ravenclaw (en posesión de Tom Marvolo Riddle, hórrocrux)._

 _Hufflepuff: bóveda familiar, castillo Hufflepuff (escondido por barreras_ __ _antiguas), 1/4 del Castillo de Hogwarts, casas por todo el mundo, copa de Hufflepuff (en posesión de Tom Marvolo Riddle, hórrocrux)._

 _Le Fay: bóveda familiar, castillo Le Fay (escondido por barreras_ __ _antiguas), diario de Morgana, varita de Morgana._

 _ **Habilidades:**_

 _Núcleo mágico 100% (antiguamente 80% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Magia Owl 100% (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Metamorfomagia en desarrollo 10% (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Elemental en desarrollo 10 %._

 _Animagia sin desarrollar (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Telepatía y empatía en desarrollo 20% (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Nigromancia_ __ _100% (antiguamente 100% bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

 _Vínculo alma gemela (antiguamente bloqueado por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)._

Le entregó los pergaminosal goblin, el cual abrió mucho los ojos se levantó y se fue rápido a buscar a los encargados de las bóvedas. Miró a sus bebés los cuales serían casi tan poderosos como su padre y sintió elorgullo aflorar. El mundo les pertenecía; causarían caos y destrucción y no podría estar más feliz, al fin y al cabo…era el negocio familiar.

La Muertesonrió ampliamente y rió.


	4. Capitulo 2

**No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. Éste pertenece a J.K. Rowling, esta historia es pura imaginación mía, y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella. Sólo me pertenece el personaje de Leia Potter.**

 **Nota: la verdad es que me ha sorprendido la cantidad de gente a la que le ha gustado esta historia. Esta nació hace sólo unos días en un arrebato, así que es muy probable que haya algunas faltas de ortografía, sobretodo en nombres de origen inglés. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, disfrutad del segundo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

No tuve que esperar mucho para queel joven goblin volviera con unos cuantos goblins más con él, se inclinó y se marchó cerrando la puerta. Se reunieron en frente de mí.

-Mi señor, yo soy Bloodclaw, Gerentede las cuentas Potter, a mi lado están Sharspear, Gerente de las cuentas Evans, Bloodyfang, Gerentede las cuentas Gray, y Darksoul, Gerente de las cuentas Black- se detuvo y se inclinó hacia mí **-** Lamentablemente, no hay gerentes para las cuentas Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, estas cuentas están congeladas y poseen unos guardianes para comprobar la autenticidad de su reclamo sobre las cuentas. Para las cuentas Emrys y Le Fay, bueno, no estamos seguros, cuando tengan 11 años, deberán entrar en la bóveda y pasar algún tipo de prueba la cual desconocemos, así lo quisieron sus dueños, si la pasan podremos poner un goblin a cargo de las cuentas. ¿Eso está bien, mi señor? - preguntó temeroso.

-Lo está.

-Bien, ¿qué desea de nosotros, mi señor?

-Quiero que las cuentas queden bloqueadas hasta que los niños se acerquen a los once años, que se coloquen sellos para que sólo con su sangre y magia se abran las bóvedas. Quiero todos los artículos de su propiedad en las bóvedas correspondientes, como ya dije. Y a quien quiera que los tuviera antes, como Dumbledore, se le imponga la cuota estándar del 25% a una tasa variable respecto a la fluctuación de la moneda muggle… el dólar, me parece que es la moneda dominante. No deseo añadir una prórroga a sus pagos- sonrió imperceptiblemente –Haber robado de Gringotts también constituye una falta, ¿verdad? Deseo que se le imponga una multa… ustedes pueden decidir eso.

-Eso es realizable, Mi señor- Bloodclaw garabateó rápidamente en un pergamino -¿Algo más?

-Sí- miré a los niños; mejor tomar precauciones **-** Deseo dejar una carta a los padrinos de mis hijos, para que sepan dónde están- materialicé dos sobres y los entregué -Sus padrinos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, confío en que las cartas les llegarán, por un precio, por supuesto- señalé.

\- Sí, Mi señor. La tarifa estándar para el correo, ¿eso es todo?

-Lo es- me levanté con cuidado -Gracias por su valioso tiempo, maestros goblins.

-Ha sido un placer, Mi señor, que tenga una buena noche. Gringotts cumplirá sus peticiones con rapidez.

Asentí, cogí la cesta, y dando media vuelta, me desvanecí en las sombras.

Salí cerca de una gran mansión hecha de piedra gris, con grandes jardines bellamente decorados que la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente. Me acerqué a la puerta trasera y coloqué con cuidado la cesta en el suelo, miré a mis bebés, los cuales al parecer sentían mi partida porque se habían despertado y exigían mi atención.

-Silencio,mis pequeños- acaricié sus mejillas -No puedo quedarme, sin embargo, el hombre que vive aquí cuidará bien de vosotros, vendré a visitaros cuando se pueda, ahora, a dormir- con mi magia los dormí.

Contemplándolos, agité mi mano y creé dos collares. En cada uno de ellos escribí sus nombres, los hice invisibles para cualquiera que no fueran ellos, y livianos para no molestarlos con su peso. No necesitaban protecciones ni rastreadores, yo siempre sabría dónde estarían y bueno… eran mis hijos, mucha protección no último creé una carta y la dejé encima de ellos, por supuesto, ésta no contenía ni hechizos ni compulsiones.

Levantándome y mirando la mansión admiré las barreras, eran fuertes como esperaba. Mandando mi magia, las fortalecí aún más e introduje a mis pequeños en ellas. Satisfecho, miré una última vez a los bebés y me desvanecí contento de que estuvieran a salvo de ese viejo y sus maquinaciones.

En esa misma casa, un hombre se despertó sobresaltado, las barreras que protegían su mansión habían sido violadas.

Con cautela, salió de la cama poniéndose una bata y atándola abandonó su habitación las escaleras, despertó a los perros sin querer, los que, quiene **s** sintiendo su nerviosismo se colocaron a ambos lados de él. Caminando hacia la puerta trasera con la varita en la mano, comprobó con ella las barreras, se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando las lecturas decían que no había intrusos, sólo dos nuevas firmas mágicas unidas a ellas. Con la curiosidad y cautela, abrió la puerta trasera y no vio a nadie, confundido, escuchó a los perros gemir y bajó la vista, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando los vio con el hocico en una cesta, se agachó separando suavemente a los perros y moviendo la tela de la cesta se llevó el susto de su vida.

Allí, dormidos y abrazados, estaban dos bebés.

Preocupado por cómo habían llegado hasta su puerta trasera, recogió la cesta y entró en la casa rápidamente seguido sus perros, llegando al salón dejó la cesta en la mesita de la café, y los examinó con la varita, leyendo los resultados estos casi le mandaron al hospital, ¡las dos firmas mágicas introducidas en las barreras eran niños de ni siquiera dos años!, ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza venidero.

Se masajeó la sien mientras trataba de darle lógica a la situación. Mientras hacía eso los perros olían y examinaban a los niños, cuando uno de ellos dio un pequeño ladrido, los miré y uno de ellos tenía un sobre blanco en su boca. ¿De dónde había salido? No recordaba ver una carta, es probable que no me diera cuenta de ella.

Sacando la carta, la abrió con cuidado después de lanzar unos hechizos para asegurarse de que estuviese limpia:

 _Estimado Duque de Cornualles,_

 _Supongo que está sorprendido y confundido por la situación, permítame explicarle._

 _Esos bebés que tiene delante son mis hijos, desafortunadamente no puedo cuidar de ellos, su madre y su padrastro han muerto esta noche dejándolos huérfanos. Mi trabajo sólo me permite visitarlos de vez en cuando._

 _Los dejo con usted porque sé que se siente solo, después de la muerte de su familia y sé con certeza que los cuidará bien y no dejará que les hagan daño. Por desgracia hay un hombre que planea su desgracia, ese es Albus Dumbledore. Sé que siempre le ha causado repulsión, esa sonrisa de abuelo y sus brillantes y parpadeantes ojos azules no podían esconder su fondo retorcido y manipulador de usted_ _y por eso lo elegí, como miembro de la realeza inglesa y especialmente_ _cercano a la Reina, tiene el poder suficiente para protegerlos._

 _Los niños son Leia y Harry Potter, esta noche,_ _supuestamente_ _han derrotado al Señor Oscuro_ _y han sido proclamados como los-niños-que-vivieron. Sé que es un hombre inteligente y no cree en todo lo que se proclama, y es cierto, no es lo que ha pasado esta noche. Aún es pronto para revelar lo que en verdad pasó, pero sí puedo decirle lo que ese viejo planeaba hacer con mis hijos: los iba a poner en casa de su tía materna, Petunia Dursley la cual odia profundamente todo lo que no es normal al igual que su marido, también colocó horribles barreras de sangre alrededor de la casa, lo cual fue una aberración. No contento con eso, bloqueó su magia y habilidades y dejó una carta con ellos llena de hechizos para fomentar el odio y la aversión así como instrucciones de someter y maltratarlos, a cambio claro, de una generosa cantidad de dinero._

 _Como puede ver, no podía permitir eso. Ahora son suyos, cuide bien de ellos, en_ _e_ _sta carta está el documento de adopción, tanto para el Mundo Mágico como para el Muggle, llénelo y aparecerá en sus respectivos lugares_ _para legalizar la adopción_

 _Le estaré observando._

 _Atentamente,_

 _La Muerte_

Abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y, comprensiblemente, se desmayó.

 **Nota final:**

 **Sé que el actual duque de Cornualles es el príncipe, sin embargo en esta historia es este OC. En el próximo capítulo aprenderéis su nombre y el de sus adorables perritos.**


	5. Capitulo 3

**No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. Éste pertenece a J.K Rowling, esta historia es pura imaginación mía, y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella. Sólo me pertenece el personaje de Leia Potter.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente.

Me desperté con un gemido y me incorporé de la posición incómoda en la que me había quedado dormido, mis viejos huesos protestaron. Moviendo el cuello lentamente, mis vértebras chasquearon, les siguió el alivio de mover el cuello después de horas durmiendo en un sofá.

Ya más despejado, noté algo en mis manos. Mirándolas, me encontré con un pergamino ligeramente arrugado entre ellas y volví a repasar lo que había en la carta, deseando que solo fuese un mal sueño, pero no, exactamente las mismas que no merecía el dolor de cabeza ni olas pesadillas intentando descubrir cómo es que era siquiera posible, dejé la carta en la mesita y miré a los dos pequeños paquetes de alegría, sólo para sentir que se me helaba la sangre al no encontrarlos en la mesa, mirando alrededor los encontré.

En algún momento de la noche mis perros habían decidido que una mesa no era un buen lugar para dormir así que habían cogido la cesta. Yo sospechaba de Duquesa, por su instinto materno. La habían movido a la alfombra del salón, ahí yacía la cesta casi invisible, ya que mi Duquesa la rodeaba enterrándola de pelo suave y tupido. A su lado estaba sentado rígidamente General, su postura irradiaba protección, tanto para su compañera muy embarazaba, como para los bebés.

-Buenos días, General- saludé.

General simplemente me dio una mirada plana, a la cual sonreí.

General y Duquesa pertenecían a una raza mágica de perros-lobo, Heliwr, eran mucho más inteligentes y fuertes que sus congéneres, y podían unirse a un mago o bruja de su elección como familiar. Esta unión era puramente mágica, con un ritual que muchos no conocían y que, si se hacía bien, podríaunirlos de por vida; si un mago o bruja moría, su familiar también lo seguiría a la tumba; por el contrario, si un familiar moría **s** ería un golpe muy fuerte y era muy probable que no volviesen a elegir otro familiar, porque nada podría reemplazar al amigo perdido.

Era por eso que no muchos estaban dispuestos hacer el ritual, el dolor de la posibilidad perder la conexión con tu familiar casi eclipsaba los múltiples beneficios que el vínculo traía; como que si un mago o bruja estaba herido o en peligro su familiar podía aparecerse cerca de ella o él sin importarla distancia y usar la magia que compartían con su unión para protegerlo.

-No puedes culparme, General, la carta me ha dado el susto de mi vida- le expliqué, y casi podía sentir de su desaprobación -Está bien, está bien, lo siento, ¿vale?

Sólo siguió dándome una mirada llana.

Resoplando, me levanté del sofá estirando mis articulaciones maltratadas, intentando sentirlas de nuevo.

-¡Lotte!- Llamé.

Con un ligero sonido, un elfo apareció.

-¿El Maestro ha llamado a Lotte?

-Sí, Lotte, ¿ves a esos niños?- señalé la cesta casi oculta, a la cual abrió los ojos asintiendo rápidamente -A partir de ahora van a vivir con nosotros. Por favor, dile a los otros elfos que preparen una habitación y que saquen del sótano la cuna familiar, también que preparen algo de leche para ellos, no creo que tarden mucho en despertar.

\- ¡Lotte lo hará, Maestro!- y con un bote alegre desapareció.

Sabiendo que de momento estaban las cosas atendidas, cogí la carta, y encontrando los documentos de adopción me dispuse a firmarlos,en ese momento detuve mi pluma sobre los papeles.

¿De verdad iba a adoptarlos sin más? La Muerte… Merlín no quiera que sea en realidad unos secuestradores, si firmaba y no era la Muerte, podrían acusarme de secuestro… aunque… ¿iba a arriesgarme a que fuera todo real e incurrir en la ira de LA MUERTE? No, no podía arriesgarme… además… eran sólo unos de bebés, ¿cómo podría dejarlos sin protección? ¿Sin alguien que les quisiera?

Llené los papeles rápidamente.

No podía tener a la Muerte detrás de mí.

Tampoco podía abandonar a los niños para que sufrieran.

Terminé al cabo de unos minutos, y cuando estuvo todo en orden,los documentos desaparecieron, justo a tiempo para que los gemelos comenzaran a llorar en busca de comida. Caminando hacia los bebés, los recogí de la cesta, con una fea mirada de Duquesa.

-¡Oh, vamos, Duquesa!- rodé los ojos-Tengo que darles de comer, cuando acabe te los devolveré- ella siguió mirándome mal, uniéndose a la mirada desaprobatoria de su compañero, resoplé -A veces me pregunto quién manda aquí- murmuré.

Lotte reapareció con dos biberones, dándole Leia a la elfina,cogí un biberón y alimenté a Harry. Cuando terminó de comer, lo puse sobre mi hombro, y golpeando suavemente su pequeña espalda le saqué el hacia la elfina, vi que había terminado, y había cambiado el pañal y la ropa al bebé, entregando Harry a la ansiosa elfina, ésta se movió rápidamente para ocuparse del bebé.

Miré a la pequeña que ahora estaba en mis manos. Una vez más me quedé admirando los grandes ojos verdes que compartía con su gemelo,los cuales, tenían el color de la maldición asesina. El resto de su rostro era casi tan hermosa como sus impresionantes ojos, la cara pequeña, blanca, con un saludable sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pelo de un negro como la noche que parecía tragarse la luz, la nariz, pequeña y adorable. Ya podía ver la hermosa mujer que sería algún día.

Frunciendo el ceño en el pensamiento, tal vez debería desempolvar algunas maldiciones irrastreables que conocía, por si alguien se atrevía a siquiera mirarla.

Observando a su gemelo, que tomé cuando Lotte terminó con él,empecé a preocuparme. Tan hermosos, Merlín,como les pasara algo, estaba seguro que la Muerte haría mi vida, y vida futura, muy dolorosa.

Palideciendo ante el pensamiento, juré que tomaría medidas para evitarlo. Nadie quiere a la Muerte cabreada detrás de ellos,sólo había que ver a los tres hermanos de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

Negando con la cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos negativos, dejé a los bebés en el suelo rodeados de juguetes que los elfos habían colocado para ellos, y dejándolos bajo la muy protectora mirada de mis perros y Lotte, subí a mi habitación para asearme. Necesitaba hacer una visita rápida a la tía Elizabeth, tal vez compartir una taza de té con ella para desayunar calmaría mis nervios desechos y me daría la oportunidad de presentarle mis nuevos nietos.

Sólo esperaba, que la tía Elizabeth no me decapitara por adoptarlos sin decírselo. Lo más horrible después que la Muerte furiosa detrás de ti era, sin duda, la tía Elizabeth. Como se decía, el Infierno no conoce la furia como la de una mujer despreciada, sobretodo, si esa era Elizabeth II, Reina del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

 **Nota final:**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sé que no estoy resolviendo muchos misterios, pero en el siguiente capítulo todo se resolverá. Tal vez papi Muerte pueda hacer una aparición…**


	6. Capitulo 4

**No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. Éste pertenece a J.K Rowling, esta historia es pura imaginación mía, y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella. Sólo me pertenece el personaje de Leia Potter.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Después de ducharme, me vestí elegantemente, aunque no de etiqueta. Tía Elizabeth podía ser bastante estricta, pero no hacía que se vistiésemos de gala todos los días, eso era un desperdicio, simplemente no quería que su familia fuese por ahí como mendigos. Ya vestido, volviendo al baño para afeitarme la barba incipiente y una vez hecho esto, me apliqué un poco de loción en la mirándome en el espejo, inspeccioné mi cara curtida;las arrugas, algunas de ellas por el estrés; el pelo cano, con un corte pulcro y peinado de forma elegante; mis ojos, de un azul oscuro que en mi juventud, unidos a mi cara angulosa, y mi nariz recta; me hizo muy popular con las damas.

Aunque, ninguna pudo compararse nunca con mi dulce Alice, mi difunta esposa. Ella había muerto años atrás, cuando perdimos a nuestro hijo, nuestro único hijo, mi Alice no pudo soportar su muerte, se enfermó su salud nunca había sido fuerte, y se apagó lentamente hasta que, tres meses más tarde la enterré también a ella.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, paré momentáneamente para ver la gran pintura de la pared, en ella estábamos todos juntos, tan solo dos años antes de que se fueran, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacerles retratos mágicos.

Acercándome un poco más, miré sus caras. Alice siempre había sido la más hermosa, su largo cabello de color caramelo hacía resaltar los grandes ojos violetas, sus labios suaves y rojos, siempre estaba en una dulce sonrisa. David, había sacado sin duda los mejor de los dos, su pelo era del mismo tono exacto que su madre, con un corte clásico que siempre le había hecho parecer más atractivo. Pero sus ojos eran los más hermosos, una mezcla sorprendente de azul y violeta.

Saliendo de la habitación, regresé al salón donde recibí una imagen sorprendente.

Leia, la pequeña flor, estaba al lado de la mesa de café, de la respiración, vi como poco a poco soltaba su agarre de la mesita, y caminaba con pies inestables unos pasitos. Maravillado, sólo pude observar cómo llegaba a su destino,General. El estoico perro, se quedó tieso mirando atentamente a la pequeña, la cual con un arrullo acarició torpemente el suave pelo gris blanquecino de General, el cual sólo se dejó hacer. Al cabo de unos momentos, Leia se cansó, y se sentó de culo y de golpe en la alfombra, preocupado, avanzado para calmarla por su caída, sin embargo me sorprendió de nuevo al reírse alegremente.

Muy feliz por haber podido observar sus primeros pasos en mi casa, caminé hasta ella, y la recogí del suelo diciéndole lo orgullo que estaba, a lo cual solo sonrió sin preocupación. Cuando terminé, busqué a Harry, lo encontré tumbado en Duquesa, recostado en su muy obvio estómago distendido, lleno de cachorros que nacerían pronto; estaba dormido. Recogiéndolo también, coloqué a los dos en un cochecito, el cual estaba encantado, los hechizos eran variados, pero todos tenían el mismo fin: proteger.

Diciéndole a Lotte que iba a ir con mi tía y que volvería a la hora de la cena, salí de casa con mis perros. Fuera de las barreras agarré con fuerza el cochecito y mis perros se agarraron a mi pantalón con la boca,concentrándome profundamente en mi destino y con sumo cuidado me aparecí.

El viaje siempre era desconcertante, incluso después de años apareciéndome.

Mirando a los bebés, me di cuenta de que seguían tranquilos,los examiné con la varita, pero estaban bien, ni siquiera se les había acelerado el pulso, suponiendo que no era la primera vez que aparecían, simplemente no me preocupé.Caminé con rapidez por los vastos jardines que rodeaban el Palacio de Buckingham,saludé algunos guardias con lo que me crucé, podía ver que estaban perplejos al ver lo que llevaba en el carro. Sin tiempo para satisfacer su curiosidad, pasé por su lado.

No tardé mucho en llegar al interior y con la ayuda de algunos guardias dispuestos. No podía usar magia a la vista,porque no todos los que trabajan aquí conocían su existencia, subí el carro por las escaleras hasta llegar a una sala.

-Decidle a la Reina que he venido de visita, necesito hablarle de algo importante.

Un mayordomo me hizo una reverencia y se marchó para informar a mi tía. Una mujer de servicio se me acercó.

-¿Desea tomar algo mientras espera, Alteza?

-Sí,una taza de té-con una reverencia a la dama se fue a atender mi pedido.

Me acerqué a la única mesa de la habitación, coloqué el carrito al lado y me senté a esperar. Apenas 10 minutos después llegó mi tía, levantándome rápidamente hice una reverencia, y el besé el dorso de la mano.

-Tía Elizabeth,está radiante esta mañana- le saludé.

Con una sonrisa visible en sus labios, mi tía rodó sus ojos.

-Tan zalamero como siempre, sobrino, ahora dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? ¿Qué es eso que no puede esperar a mañana, que es cuando nos reunimos normalmente?- inquirió.

Abrí los ojos y me revolví nervioso, a lo que la tía estrechó sus ojos poniéndome aún más nervioso.

Miré con temor el carrito detrás de mí. Mi tía siguió la mirada y vio el carrito, sorprendida, me rodeó y se acercó a él. Mirando fijamente su interior por unos segundos, levantó la vista y clavó su mirada de acero en mí, el cual me dejó estático en mi sitio.

-¡Edward Peregrine Cavendish! – me encogí, ¡oh, no!el nombre completo no, por favor -¡Explícate! ¡Ahora!

-Sí, tía.

Ella se sentó en la mesa y yo lo hice en frente. Un tanto cauteloso, le expliqué con pelo y señales todo lo que había pasado, sin ni siquiera pensar en omitir algo; hasta había traído la carta por si acaso. Cuando acabé, ella simplemente se quedó quieta unos segundos, pestañeando.

Movió su mano hacia una campana que en la mesa haciéndola sonar. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos llego una mujer con un carrito con té, coloco las tazas en la mesa y lo junto con una bandeja de aperitivos, cuando acabó, fue despedida con un gesto de la Reina aúnen shock. Cogiendo la taza de té, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un largo sorbo, tras lo cual pareció mucho más calmada.

-La Muerte- dijo con una mirada lejana.

-La Muerte- asentí.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- seguía aturdida.

-No lo sé, tía. La verdad, me da miedo pensarlo.

Nos quedamosun rato en silencio, mientras ella sostenía la taza de té, yo desayunaba en silencio sin querer molestar a mi tía.

Tanto estábamos metidos en nuestro mundo, que casi no notamos la oscura presencia que se materializó en una esquina.

Me puse tieso y rígido casi al instante, noté que mi tía hacía lo mismo en frente mío. El oscuro ser se deslizó por el suelo y se acercó al carrito donde estaban los bebés, estirando una mano elegante, la acercó lo suficiente como para acariciar la mejilla de cada niño, estos levantaron sus manitas y sujetaron con fuerza la mano, lo que causó una escalofriante risa del ser, que hizo que tanto mi tía y yo nos estremeciéramos de la cabeza a los pies. El ser, que sabía instintivamente era la Muerte, no hizo nada por quitar las pequeñas manos de la suya. Este giró su cara hacia nosotros, no podíamos ver la gran cosa, sólo que la boca estaba curvada con diversión, y la palidez de su cara, que apenas veía debido a la capa de la capa negra, la cual parecía moverse a voluntad.

-Creo que tenéis algunas preguntas- su voz era como escuchar varias a la vez -Haced vuestras preguntas, contestaré las que crea conveniente.

Sorprendidos, mi tía fue la primera en hallar el valor de preguntar.

-¿M-Mi señor?- preguntó sin saber cómo dirigirse, al recibir un asentimiento se aclaró la garganta e intentó despejar su cabeza, sin éxito –Esto es… una sorpresa, sin duda… Mi señor- se apresuró a añadir, recordando que frente a ella no estaba cualquier otra persona a la que habría ignorado –¿Cómo es que…?- señaló a los bebés –¿Cómo es que ellos pueden ser sus… herederos?

La Muerte no pareció ofendida, si su pequeña risa era indicativa.

-¡Ah! La pregunta grande primero, supongo que ambos conoce el cuento de los tres hermanos- asentimos rápido -las Reliquias fueron una prueba. Las dejé para averiguar qué harían con ellas, los dos hermanos mayores cayeron en la trampa, así que reclamé mi premio, sin embargo, el más joven fue el quien me sorprendió gratamente. A partir de entonces guardé un especial interés en su línea familiar. No siempre estoy allí cuando muere un mortal, pero sí estoy cuando mi Reliquia cambia de manos- los bebes pedían atención así que empezó a jugar con ellos.

-Un día sentí que una de las Reliquias, la Capa de Invisibilidad, cambiaba de dueño. Cuando llegué me sorprendió bastante al ver que su nuevo dueño era un bebé de ni siquiera dos años, pero lo más sorprendente fue la Reliquia. Siempre tiene dos conexiones, una fuerte conmigo y otra más débil con su actual titular. Esta vez la Reliquia no tenía dos conexiones, solo una, una muy fuerte con ese bebé. Así que durante los años siguientes, observé atentamente ese bebé, cuidé de sus heridas hechas por sus parientes abusivos. Le hice compañía en la oscuridad, incluso cuando creció y comenzó a ignorarme como si yo hubiese sido un amigo imaginario, continúe su lado, vi cómo crecía hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer,cómo acababa con su enemigo arriesgando su propia vida y como, ni siquiera 20 años después de ganar su guerra y formar una familia, tuvo que librar otra mayor, en la cual al final acabó muriendo- su manto oscuro se agitó, la única muestra externa de sus emociones.

-Yo estaba bastante furioso por cómo había sido su vida, sorprendiéndome,y tras mucho pensar sólo pude llegar a la conclusión de que se había convertido en mi hija. Yo soy un ser inmortal, como podéis saber, no hay muchas cosas que vivan mucho tiempo, pero ésta era mi hija, y se había convertido en parte de mí, haciéndola, a su vez, inmortal. Cuando murió, hablé con ella, diciéndole quién era y lo que ella era ahora, y debo deciros que se lo tomó bastante bien. Supo que ya no podía regresar a su vida anterior, y cansada de pelear pidió que la enviara a algún sitio donde pudiera reencarnar y llevar por una vez, una vida pacífica- se detuvo un momento cuando una mano pequeña le agarro los dedos, la Muerte pareció calmarse.

 **-** Concedí su deseo y ella reencarnó varias veces, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que, aunque me tenía a mí, se sentía bastante sola. Con una nueva misión, me puse a buscar una coincidencia en las posibilidades, y darle tal vez, un hermano o hermana que compartiera su me costó mucho encontrar esta dimensión, tan similar a aquella de dónde provenía mi hija, sin embargo, en esta James Potter era estéril- la Muerte se rió ligeramente, su risa nos provocó un fuerte escalofrió.

-No me costó mucho que dieran con un libro en donde se explicaba un ritual, con el cual invocar a una deidad que los bendijera para poder tener descendencia, por supuesto respondí a su llamado. Impregné a Lily Potter y me aseguré de que fuesen gemelos, uno de ellos mi hija Leia. Al nacer, James Potter les dio una poción de adopción de sangre, dándoles así la magia familiar y su herencia- se liberó del fuerte agarre en sus dedos -¿Alguna pregunta?- la Muerte sonrió ampliamente satisfecha.

Solo podíamos mirar con la boca muy abierta, anonadados.

 **Nota: para aquellos que me habéis preguntado donde están el resto de los capítulos, mi beta Anne, me ha recomendado subir los capítulos editados de uno en uno en diferentes días, así me dará tiempo ha escribir los siguientes capítulos y no tendréis que esperar mucho para el siguiente. Espero haber resuelto vuestras dudas, Chrona.**


	7. Capitulo 5

**No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. Este pertenece a J.K Rowling, esta historia es pura imaginación mía, y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella. Sólo me pertenece el personaje de Leia Potter.**

 **Capítulo 5**

La Muerte jugó con sus niños mientras esperaba pacientemente a que los mortales procesaran la información que acababa de darles. La verdad, podía comprender su confusión, de verdad, pero estaba empezando a impacientarse,mirando el reloj de la pared de nuevo, notó que ya habían transcurrido 10 minutos desde que había acabado con su explicación;si en otros 10 minutos no salían de su estado de shock, les arrojaría un cubo de agua helada, a ver si así volvían a la realidad…

Cuando pasaron otros 5 minutos, noté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

La Reina cogía su taza de té y la vaciaba rápidamente, muy probablemente quemándose toda la garganta y la boca, y dejándola con más fuerza de la necesaria en la mesa. Mirando a su sobrino se aclaró con fuerza la garganta, consiguiendo efectivamente su atención, ambos se recompusieron, se sacudieron ligeramente las ropas, estiraron la columna y vaciaron la cara de emociones **,** se sentaron mas erguidos, y me miraron.

-Mi señor, agradecemos mucho su explicación- comenzó la Reina-Si no le importa le haremos algunas preguntas más.

-Claro, aunque algunas preguntas deberán quedarse sin respuesta por el momento.

-Por supuesto, mi Señor- cruzó las manos pulcramente en el regazo -Para empezar, ha mencionado a Albus Dumbledore y que, al parecer, selló la mayor parte de sus poderes, ¿podríamos saber cuáles son? Nos ayudaría a prepararnos para atender sus necesidades…y evitar posibles accidentes.

Me gustó que estuvieran genuinamente interesados en ayudar a mis hijos; sacando de mi dimensión de bolsillo los pergaminos que hicieron los goblins los extendí hacia la Reina.

Cogiéndolos, los desplegó al tiempo que su sobrino se levantaba y se colocaba a su lado para leerlos también. Al transcurrir unos momentos, la atmósfera se oscureció y una ráfaga de ira asesina recorrió la habitación. Observé a los muy lívidos mortales, la mujer dejó caer los documentos sobre la mesa, se sirvió otra taza de té y la vació presurosa,mientras que el hombre se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara, y fue de nuevo a su asiento.

-¡Ese hombre! ¡Bastardo manipulador!Pero… ¡¿quién se cree que es?!- rabió la mujer.

El Duque sonreía tensamente, buscando con la mirada a los bebés.

-Tía, no te preocupes, recibirá lo que merece, nos encargaremos de eso.

-Bien, pondré a algunos hombres a investigarlo- apretó las manos en su regazo sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo acerado -Para cuando acaben con él, no podrá mostrar su cara en público nunca más- prometió.

-Bien, cuando tengamos algo sólido contra él, añadiremos estos pergaminos a su acusación. Tiene demasiado poder, primero debemos hacer que el público pierda su fe en él, cuando casi no tenga apoyo daremos a conocer los documentos de los gemelos; eso serán… los clavos de su ataúd.

Permanecimos en silencio por un momento. Quería permitirles tranquilizarse antes de seguir con nuestra conversación; al final, la mujer comenzó a hablar.

-Mi señor- la mortal me miró -Ha dicho que la pequeña es una reencarnación, ¿conserva sus recuerdos?

-Sí, por eso no os sorprendáis si hace algo que no es propio de los bebés, he observado que le gusta hacer pequeños animalitos de fuego y otros elementos para distraer a su hermano- les expliqué.

-Sorprendente- hizo una pequeña pausa para asimilar la magnitud de los hechos.

-Además de los poderes y su reencarnación, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber?- cuestionó la mujer ligeramente saturada.

Pensé en ello unos momentos.

Sí, había algo más.

-Mis hijos no son mortales- comencé -Pueden ser heridos, aunque las heridas sanarán con mucha rapidez, si estas son muy extensas, mantendré sus almas conmigo hasta que sus cuerpos se sanen- no me gustaba esa posibilidad, pero había que ser realista **-** También, la maldición asesina no funciona en ellos, _mueren_ , pero por sólo unos segundos. Son inmunes a las compulsiones mentales, nadie puede entrar en sus cabezas con legeremencia, Leia es una adulta mentalmente y ya ha aprendido a cerrar su mente. Harry, sin embargo, tiene un hechizo en él que impedirá que entren a su mente,hasta que haya aprendido por sí es todo acerca de ellos, vendré de vez en cuando para pasar tiempo con ellos, cuando sean mayores les empezaré a enseñar a controlar sus poderes. Menos los elementales, porque tienen un control absoluto de ellos, no nacieron con el control total, yo se lo otorgué. Mientras Leia atravesaba su primera vida, descubrí la manera en la que sobrevivió a la noche en la que mataron a sus padres- sonreí orgulloso consiguiendo toda su atención.

-Dentro de ella había un poder durmiente que la salvo aquella noche… Magia Elemental. Los auténticos Elementales, una magia antigua ya olvidada, podían manipulas _todos_ los elementos. Los cuatro principales: Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire. Pero también, Electricidad, Veneno, Oscuridad, Luz, y los más importantes, Vida y Muerte- la sonrisa se volvió más un ligero destello de su habilidad Elemental Vida, lo que le permitió sobrevivir. Sus habilidades Elementales permanecieron latentes hasta que murió. Cuando mi hija murió, hablé con ella y le ofrecí desbloquear sus habilidades y le darle control total sobre ellas; mi intención era hacerla más poderosa para que pudiera protegerse mejor en su próxima vida. Ahora, los dos tienen habilidades elementales completamente activas, pero en desarrollo, con el tiempo y a medida que vayan creciendo, sus poderes lo harán con ellos.

Dejé que reinara el silencio un tiempo, dándoles tiempo a los mortales de ponerse al día.

-También, les he enviado a los padrinos de los niños unas cartas explicando dónde están, no vaya a ser que el chucho enloquezca y monte un numerito. Es muy probable que te hagan una visita pronto, mortal- le dije al nuevo abuelo de mis bebés.

Con una última caricia a mis dulces niños y un beso en cada una de sus pequeñas frentes, me fui a trabajar, sabiendo que estaban en muy buenas manos. El mortal que había elegido era justo los que necesitaban, les daría cuidados y cuando crecieran los educaría para saber comportarse y lidiar con la fama;lo cual les sería muy útil cuando volvieran al Mundo Mágico. Su educación y modales les ganarían muchos adeptos entre los sangrepura estrictos y anticuados; y su dulzura y encanto natural en los magos más ingenuos.

Sus hijos dominarían este mundo, antes incluso de graduarse.

Entusiasmado por el futuro venidero, se dispuso a atormentar algunas almas de mortales que estaban en los campos de tortura, para pasar el tiempo.

Transcurrió un tiempo considerable desde la marcha de la Muerte. Tía y sobrino de dedicaron a desayunar en silencio y en paz, cuando terminaron, la Reina volvió a tocar la campana y una sirvienta entró para recoger con rapidez y eficiencia la mesa así que ambos se levantaron y se desplazaron a la derecha junto con el cochecito a los más cómodos sofás de la estancia, un sofá de dos plazas y dos sillones al otro lado, en medio una mesa baja de café.

-La Muerte nos ha visitado, para responder preguntas y todo, quién lo habría pensado- comentó Elizabeth.

-Sí. Debo decir, Tía, que te has tomado la información sorprendentemente bien, cuando yo me enteré anoche me desmayé de la impresión, tendrías que haber visto la mirada que me daban mis perros esta mañana al despertar.

Ante la información, ella rió con fuerza. Su sobrino, de más de 50 años desmayándose como una damisela de la novelas de Jane Austen era una imagen muy hilarante. Al ver reír a su tía, Edward puso mala cara, ¡no había podido evitarlo, la información había sido toda una sorpresa!

Elizabeth, ya más tranquila, vio el puchero de su amado sobrino lo cual le provocó otra pequeña carcajada. Obligándose a serenarse para no avergonzarlo más, se secó las lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos.

-Tranquilo, sobrino, tu vergonzoso desliz no saldrá de esta sala.

-¡Tía! ¡No lo digas de esa manera! ¡Si lo dices así, parece que he tenido un hijo ilegítimo, o que he matado una meretriz y la he enterrado en el desierto!- dijo causando otra ronda de risas alegres de ella, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

Exasperado y una tanto avergonzado, esperó con paciencia a que su tía se calmara, y después le contó alguna de sus sospechas recientes.

-Debo admitir, que debería de haber predicho la reciente llegada de los niños- le confié.

¡Por fin sabía yo algo que ella desconocía!

-¿Y eso?

-Por Duquesa- ambos miramos a la susodicha -Su embarazo, aunque muy bien recibido, fue extraño- admití -Los heliwr son guardianes, los cachorros sólo se dan cuando hay una nueva llegada a una familia, esto es por la mentalidad de manada, a más personas, más miembros se necesitan para defender a la ó lo mismo cuando me casé con Alice, que en paz descanse, y antes de que naciera mi hijo; ellos siempre lo saben instintivamente.

-Ya veo, entonces, los nuevos perritos serán para ellos, ¿cuándo nacerán, y cuántos son?- preguntó.

-Ya casi, llegarán a los dos meses en una semana, y según las exploraciones hay cuatro cachorros, dos para cada uno.

-Eso está bien, ¿tienes pensado algún nombre para ellos?

Con una sonrisa continuó hablando con su tía de cosas banales pasando así una agradable reunión, la cual acabó una media hora después. La Reina Elizabeth regresó a sus múltiples deberes de monarca y reuniones con los lores programadas,y Edward regresó a su hogar, con sus nietos y sus familiares. Su corazón, antes tan lleno de dolor y soledad, se sentía un poco más liviano y alegre,tenía la certeza de que los días venideros estarían llenos de risas, algún que otro pequeño berrinche, y noches en vela, pero lo tomaría con alegría y disfrutaría del regalo que había recibido, sorprendentemente, de la Muerte.

 **Nota final:**

 **Bueno esto finaliza los capítulos introductorios, en el siguiente daremos un pequeño salto en el tiempo hasta el primer año en Hogwarts, ¿** **que** **estará Dumbledore tramando? ¿Cómo se llamarán los perritos? Todo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Capitulo 6

**No soy la dueña de Harry Potter. Este pertenece a J.K. Rowling, esta historia es pura imaginación y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella. Sólo me pertenece el personaje de Leia Potter.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **-Salto de tiempo 9 años y 6 meses** -

Ya habían pasado casi 10 años desde que mi padre encontró una manera de darme un hermano.

No había sido fácil,la Muerte no puede dar vida, así que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Vida,con su ayuda insufló una pequeña parte de su esencia en un alma previamente escogida por ambos, una que pudiese soportar el peso del poder otorgado.

Padre no me contó nada hasta que llegó el momento de unirme a esa alma en un útero. Me llevé una gran sorpresa y me alegré tanto que abracé al ser más cercano, la Vida, cuando me di cuenta de a quien abrazaba quise apartarme y disculparme, pero la Vida se rió alegremente y me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, incluso arrastró a padre al abrazo junto con el alma que este sostenía en sus manos con suavidad; fue en ese momento cuando supe que padre amaba a Vida,lo vi sonrojarse y mirarlo con anhelo y un poco de tristeza, la Vida no parecía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de mi padre, por lo que me juré que intentaría unirlos… y tal vez conseguiría la ayuda de mi nuevo hermano.

Con una despedida llena de buenos deseos, mi cuerpo se desvaneció y volví a mi forma de alma, uniéndome a mi nuevo hermano en el útero escogido y esperé hasta poder conocerlo.

Años más tarde, la paz se terminó cuando, un rayo de Sol matutino entró en la habitación y con mucha puntería aterrizó en mis ojos. Traté de taparme los ojos, pero el Sol era implacable; con un gemido dejé mi cálida cama y caminé unos pasos hasta mi hermano y lo desperté acariciándole con suavidad un hombro, cuando estuve segura de que no se volvería a dormir, me dirigí a nuestro baño adyacente para hacer mis necesidades.

Mientras me aseaba, pensé en las cosas que acontecieron estos años. Con el tiempo,se hizo evidente nos gustaba estar juntos y no toleraríamos dormir en cuartos separados, por lo que después de muchos dolores de cabeza por los inacabables llantos, su abuelo había decididoque era mejor para todos no separarlos, así que ahora teníamos camas gemelas y un cuarto de baño grande para ambos.

Peiné mi largo cabello negro y me lavé la cara. Salí del cuarto de baño con cuidado de no tropezar con mi hermano que se dirigía al baño como un zombi, negando con la cabeza con cariño me senté a esperarlo en su cama. Al cabo de unos momentos salió del baño más espabilado, pero aun ligeramente dormido, y así juntos nos dirigimos al comedor. Bajando con cuidado muchas escaleras llegamos al piso de abajo, donde fuimos recibidos por cuatro Heliwr ansiosos.

-Buenos días, Calipso, Erasmus, Pandora y Leónidas- los saludé.

-Buenas- murmuró Harry.

Entramos en el comedor donde nuestro abuelo ya estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos con un saludo y nos dispusimos a desayunar.

-Buenos días, niños, desayunad rápido hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- pasó la página del periódico -Tenemos que ir al banco Gringotts a organizar vuestras herencias y también tenéis que pasar las pruebas de las cámaras inferiores, recordad que sea cual sea la prueba, la pasareis, si no, estoy seguro que vuestro padre tendrá algo que decir- ambos nos reímos por eso.

Acabamos de desayunar y fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa, poniéndonos ropa de alta costura, por supuesto, la abuela Elizabeth no consentiría nada menos. Yo me puse un vestido verde con una ligera chaqueta plata con parisinas a juego y medias blancas. Harry se puso unos pantalones negros de vestir, camisa verde del mismo tono que mi vestido y un chaleco negro, terminó con unos zapatos negros pulidos.

Saliendo de nuestra habitación, nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba la chimenea conectada a la Red Flu, el abuelo ya nos estaba esperando, vestido con un traje de tres piezas de un gris oscuro que le sentaba maravilloso, y en su mano su bastón predilecto que era negro con una cabeza de lobo hecha de plata en el mango.

Nos tendió la vasija donde estaban los polvos flu.

-Ya sabéis cómo va.

-Sí, abuelo- le contestamos.

Yo fui primera, me metí en la chimenea junto con Calipso y Erasmus, estos mordieron suavemente mi vestido y arrojé el polvo.

-Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando salí al otro lado de la chimenea aterricé con elegancia, me sacudí el polvo de encima con un poco de magia sin varita y me hice a un lado para no estorbar a los siguientes. Mientras oía la Red Flu activarse de nuevo, observé la habitación a la que había llegado lo que causó que arrugara la nariz ligeramente con disgusto. El cuarto era sombrío estaba muy deteriora do y sucio, en el sólo estaban Tom, el dueño, y dos personas en una esquina de la barra que estaban bebiendo, ¡ni siquiera eran las 8 de la mañana!, fruncí el ceño y me reuní con Harry y el abuelo en la puerta trasera del pub, saliendo nos encontramos con una pared, el abuelo sacó su varita y golpeó una secuencia en los ladrillos rojos, con un crujido la pared se retiró.

-Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon.

Una gran calle se abría ante nosotros con muchas tiendas, la mayoría cerradas; una pocas personas caminaban haciendo recados y compras, a pesar de la falta de actividad seguía siendo una vista bastante fascinante. A mi lado mi gemelo parecía emocionado, rebotaba nerviosamente en los dedos de los pies, apenas conteniendo su impaciencia, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos revoloteaban de una tienda a otra tratando de observarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Lo cogí de la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo, me miró y sonrió con amplitud. Sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y una chispa traviesa que reconocí rápidamente; era exactamente la misma que brillaba antes de una broma, el tío Sirius siempre se reía maniáticamente cada vez que la veía, mientras que el tío Remus sólo negaba levemente con la cabeza.

El abuelo lideró el camino por la calle hacía el Banco que estaba al final, cuando ya estábamos cerca vislumbré mejor el edificio grande blanco, este parecía mal construido las inmensas columnas blancas torcidas, daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de doblarse,pero yo sabía mejor, el Banco estaba allí mucho antes de que se construyera el callejón y seguiría allí mucho después.

Llegamos al edificio y subimos las escaleras, dos goblins montaban guardia a ambos lados de la alta puerta plateada, estos llevaban una armadura completa y empuñaban grandes lanzas con su base apoyada en el suelo; nos acercamos a la puerta y pude ver una inscripción, no detuvimos a leerla.

" _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar a cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"*_

Un poema con una ligera compulsión mágica para desalentar a los ladrones, los goblins sí que eran a Harry mirar el poema fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa ligeramente maníaca en su boca. ¡Oh! Un desafío, esto no auguraba nada bueno, y por cómo se tensaron los guardias ellos también lo sabían. Le apreté la mano y me miró. Iba a tomar el desafío del poema un día, me prometía con la mirada. Sonreímos secretamente y continuamos nuestro camino cuando los guardias abrieron las puertas, el interior era incluso mejor, el alto techo contenía una magnifica lámpara de araña, las paredes bellamente decoradas con molduras doradas.

La amplia estancia tenía dos largas hileras de mesas donde numerosos goblins contaban y pesaban dinero y algunas piedras preciosas. Al final de la larga habitación se erigía una mesa con un goblin anciano en ella, evidentemente su estatus era el mayor de la sala, el abuelo caminó hasta él y se detuvo delante de su puesto. Esperamos con paciencia a que terminara de pesar unos rubíes grandes como pelotas de pin-pon, y los anotara en un gran libro. Cuando terminó, dejó la pluma de águila en el tintero, cruzó las manos y nos miró.

-¿Qué puede hacer Gringotts por ustedes hoy?

-Mis nietos vienen a reclamar las bóvedas que han heredado, nos han informado de ello- el abuelo sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo interior y se lo dio.

-Todo es correcto, ¡Griphook!- un goblin vino corriendo de una esquina -Escolta a nuestros clientes a las bóvedas de este pergamino.

-Sí, señor- cogió el pergamino y nos miró -Síganme.

Seguimos a Griphook por unos pasillos, dimos muchos giros y vueltas que nos perdieron enseguida y por fin llegamos los vagones que nos llevaría a las bóvedas, nos subimos nosotros atrás con nuestro abuelo, más dos perros, y delante cuatro Heliwr, más Griphook, era un poco estrecho la verdad, un adulto de 1'80 cm, dos niños de 1'40cm, seis Heliwr, y un goblin;parecía el inicio de un chiste malo.

El goblin inclinó la palanca y salimos disparados, la velocidad me empujó contra el asiento y me subió el corazón a la garganta, entre giros imposibles y piruetas que casi hacen que me dé un infarto pude oír gritar de felicidad a Harry y lo maldije, sólo ese adicto a la adrenalina disfrutaría de un viaje así.

Nos detuvimos en seco, me di unos momentos para que el mundo dejara de girar y también para soltar el agarre de hierro que tenía del brazo de mi abuelo. Salimos del carrito y contemplamos la puerta de la bóveda. No era tan grande como la de la entrada del banco, pero seguía siendo magnifica. La puerta era de un profundo azul y estaba hecha de algún tipo de piedra que no conocía y tenía decoraciones en forma de constelaciones con lo que parecía bronce, pero su brillo era mucho mayor. El goblin se paró delante se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

-Bóveda de Ravenclaw, si el heredero se aproxima y pone su mano en la puerta esta tomará su sangre para verificar el reclamo, después deberá enfrentarse al guardia de la cámara para finalizar el reclamo.

Enderecé la espalda y me acerqué a la puerta y sin temor coloqué mi mano en ella, tras unos segundos sentí una gran punzada en la palma que me hizo gritar y quitar la mano, pero al mirar no había sangre. Con un gemido siniestro la puerta se abrió, y con una sonrisa entre en la cámara sola; mis familiares dejados atrás, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí suavemente.

La habitación estaba muy oscura y no podía ver nada, invocando mi magia creé un pequeño orbe de luz para que iluminara un poco. Ante mí había un muro de piedra antigua tan alto que ni siquiera podía ver su final; y tres corredores uno a mi derecha, uno a la izquierda y uno en frente. Así que un laberinto,¿qué camino debería tomar? Todos parecían iguales y extendiendo mi magia no noté nada diferente en ellos. Me encogí de hombros y tomé el de enfrente. Caminé por unos minutos con cuidado ayudándome con el pequeño orbe, y llegué a dos puertas con grandes aldabas.

-¡Vaya! Una visita, quién lo iba a imaginar- habló la de la izquierda.

-No puede haber visitas, ¿has enloquecido?- dijo la de la derecha.

-Tú no puedes verla, Narizón.

-¿A quién llamas narizón, Vieja chocha?

Siguieron con los insultos unos buenos diez minutos, pero no los interrumpí, conocía este juego, no podía interrumpirlos, esa era la trampa. Al cabo de quince minutos dejaron de pelearse.

-Tú eres mucho más lista que el último que corrió este laberinto- habló la de la izquierda.

-Si era muy desagradable, lo enviamos derecho a la mazmorra- dijo la de la derecha.

-Mi abuelo dice que es de mala educación interrumpir, si puedo tener la osadía de haceros una pregunta, os lo agradecería mucho.

-Eh,bien educada está.

-Sí, me gusta, haz tu pregunta, niña.

-Para terminar este laberinto y conocer al guardián que aguarda al final, ¿qué camino debo tomar?- les pregunté.

-Bien formulada la pregunta, déjanos pensar… para resolver el laberinto uno de nosotros debes pasar- habló la de la izquierda.

-Mas, cuidado debes tener, uno de nosotros a la mazmorra te dejará caer- dijo la de la derecha.  
-Con sabiduría deberás elegir, o a tu destino no podrás ir- hablaron los dos.

Lo pensé con mucho cuidado. Una de ellas me llevaría a la mazmorra y la otra era el camino correcto, pero podía ser cualquiera de ellos, extendí mi magia un poco y escaneé las puertas, la de la izquierda estaba limpia, sin embargo, noté algo en la derecha, no estaba completamente segura, pero parecía una trampa.

-Tras mucho deliberar, el camino tras la puerta izquierda he decidido tomar.

-Muy bien, suerte, niña- hablaron los dos.

Hubo un chasquido, en la pared aparentemente plana apareció un surco que rodeaba la aldaba en forma similar a una puerta, esta se abrió hacia adentro y entré sin vacilar. Al cabo de unos minutos caminando me relajé, esa había sido la correcta. De no ser por mi magia, habría acabado en la mazmorra. Al salir del corredor, me encontré con otro camino dividido esta vez en siete puertas, pero éstas no tenían aldabas al acercarme un poco más un pergamino apareció delante de mí.

Lo abrí.

 _Atención corredor del laberinto._

 _Ante ti tienes siete puertas, detrás de cada una hay una habitación con una criatura y al final de ese cuarto una puerta que sigue el camino. Sin embargo sólo una de esas puertas es el camino correcto, las demás te llevaran a la muerte._ (Aquí resople, por favor, como si mi padre lo fuera a permitir)

 _Tras la primera puerta hay un vampiro en éxtasis, que se despertará cuando entres._

 _Tras la segunda un gran troll de las montañas bien alimentado._

 _Tras la tercera una gran acromántula._

 _Tras la tercera un nundu sin alimentar tres años._

 _Tras la cuarta un basilisco bien alimentado._

 _Tras la quinta un dementor._

 _Tras la sexta tres inferi_ _en éxtasis, que despertaran al entrar._

 _Tras la séptima puerta un lethifold poco alimentado._

Lo pensé un poco y sonreí.

¡Qué fácil!

Fui a la tercera puerta y la abrí. Crucé la sala sin temor, abrí la siguiente puerta y continúe mi camino sin ningún problema, debería agradecerle al tío Remus cuando lo vea, era un gran profesor. Caminé por otro largo pasillo y aparecí en otra sala, esta sólo tenía un agujero como puerta que al acercarme más se iluminó con llamas negras. En la habitación había cuatro frascos de pociones en una pequeña mesa de piedra. Supuse que una de esas pociones me permitiría pasar, pero no soy la hija de mi padre por nada.

Fui a la puerta y la atravesé sin temor, el fuego era un elemento y yo soy una elemental el fuego estaba bajo mi poder, cuando pasé, el fuego lamió mi piel juguetonamente como un pequeño cachorro.

Caminé por otro largo pasillo y salí en una gran cámara y al fondo de esa cámara estaba el guardián al final de una gran escalera: era una imponente Esfinge.

-Has atravesado el laberinto con destreza pequeña heredera, en la primera prueba usaste tu magia para decidir el camino correcto ante dos caminos iguales. En la segunda prueba usaste tus conocimientos para elegir el camino y en la última prueba, desechaste las pociones y atravesarte el fuego sin dudar confiando en tu poder. Sólo resta una última prueba y la bóveda será tuya, ¿responderás a mi acertijo?- me preguntó.

-Sí, Gran Esfinge, deseo resolver tu acertijo-

\- Muy bien, así dice:

 _*"Un cazador salió una mañana de su campamento. Caminó un kilómetro hacia el Sur y vio un oso. Lo siguió hacia el Este durante un kilómetro exacto, lugar donde lo mató. Luego lo arrastró un kilómetro hacia el Norte hasta el mismo campamento de donde había salido._ _¿De qué color es el oso?"_ _*_

Lo pensé durante unos minutos, y por fin tuve la respuesta.

-Es blanco… porque está en uno de los polos- empecé a explicar -El único sitio en el mundo donde alguien podría caminar un kilómetro hacia cada punto cardinal y regresar al origen, es decir, su campamento, es alguno de los polos… debido a la rotación de la Tierra.

La esfinge se irguió y asintió, las antorchas se iluminaron y pude ver otra cámara detrás de la esfinge, ésta estaba llena de libros hacían que la paredes resobaran, el suelo lleno de oro y joyas y muchos baúles con lo que pude ver que eran sedas y demás objetos caros.

-Enhorabuena, ahora eres Lady Ravenclaw- me dijo la esfinge -Ponte este anillo como símbolo de tu destreza y sabiduría.

Un anillo se materializó delante de mí, lo cogí y lo examiné, un pequeño zafiro estaba incrustado en lo que parecía bronce, pero éste brillaba mucho como el de la puerta, alrededor el zafiro un pequeño círculo lleno de grabados de los que parecían constelaciones. No era un anillo, era un sello, el sello familiar que se usaba en contratos para legalizar el documento y demás. Puse el sello en mi dedo anular derecho.

-Ahora vete, tu familia estará preocupada- me instó la esfinge.

-Sí, Gran Esfinge, pero antes de irme, ¿puedo tener el honor de saber su nombre?- le pregunté.

-Sí, pequeña, me llamo Sejmet- me contestó.

-Adiós, señora Sejmet, vendré a visitarla otro día.

Salí por una puerta que apareció de la nada y cuando ésta casi estaba cerrada, pude oír el adiós de la esfinge, y sonreí.

 **Nota final:**

 **No, no he abandonado la historia, y no lo haré nunca, sin embargo, las actualizaciones serán según venga la inspiración así que tened paciencia.**

 ** _*texto original extraído del libro._**

 ** _*_** ** _acertijo extraído de: www.e nigma tium blog/ acertijo-co nocido/ (eliminar las separaciones)_**


End file.
